scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Scooby-Doo Anniversary!
A Scooby-Doo Anniversary! is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you like wedding anniversaries? I bet you don't like haunted ones! Scooby and Shaggy visit Dooville as it is Mumsy and Dada Doo's 60th anniversary but a ghost appears and ruins the party! So get ready for a loved up mystery! Plot "Like, I love Dooville!" Says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy are walking up a beautiful place at night. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "Like, I sure cant wait to get to Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo's Wedding Anniversary meal" says Shaggy, "I'm starved!" "Re Roo!" Says Scooby as his tummy rumbles. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy get to Doo Manor. It is very big with about fifteen floors. "Rome Sweet Rome!" Says Scooby walking towards the door. Shaggy rings the doorbell. Dada-Doo answers. "Shaggy, Scooby! It's so nice to see you!" Says Dada-Doo. He hugs them. "Like, you too Dada!" Says Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. Dada takes Scooby and Shaggy all the way through the mansion to the centre. The dining room. Inside the dining room is Mumsy-Doo, Skippy-Doo, Howdy-Doo and Ruby-Doo. "Scooby, my son!" Says Mumsy hugging Scooby. "It's lovely to see you Scooby!" Says Ruby. "Yeah, howdy Scooby" says Howdy. "Hi!" Says Skippy. Then Scooby and Shaggy sit down next to the fire. Dada starts talking. Suddenly, Scooby's tail gets caught in the fire. "Rikes!" Shouts Scooby. Nobody notices. Scooby blows out the fire on his tail. "Phew!" Says Scooby. Then a chef brings out a Scooby Snack Deluxe meal. "Like, no way, I love Scooby Snack Deluxes!" Says Shaggy gobbling up his food. "Ree too!" Says Scooby starting to gobble up his food. About 5 seconds later, Scooby and Shaggy had finished their meals. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. "Like, I could eat that again" says Shaggy. Soon everybody finishes and they take themselves to their rooms. Howdy, Skippy and Ruby walk out but suddenly, a Skeleton Phantom appears. "Leave, leave, now!" Growls the Skeleton Phantom. Then Scooby, Shaggy, Mumsy and Dada run beginning the chase scene. The Phantom chases Mumsy and Dada through their bedroom. Dada throws a pillow at the Phantom causing it to run away. The Phantom chases Scooby and Shaggy through the kitchen. They dress up as chefs. "Like, they went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The Phantom runs in the direction ending the chase scene. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are in their bedroom. "Like, why would a Phantom want everybody to leave?" Asks Shaggy. "I ron't row!" Replies Scooby. Then behind them, the Phantom appears. It chases them into the dining room where everybody is. It trips over and Shaggy unmasks the crook. "Howdy!" Says Ruby. "But why?" Asks Mumsy. "I hate you! You've always liked Scooby more than the rest of us! And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Howdy. Soon the police take Howdy away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Dooville **Doo Manor Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Yeah, howdy Scooby" - Howdy-Doo Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 8 - Acting Thrill *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4 Category:DarthHill's Stuff